Jack (ULTRAMAN)
is a strange and unique human that lives within the Alien City, he is an information broker known to Dan Moroboshi. History ULTRAMAN Note: Due to there being several differences between the manga and anime adaptation, the History section has been split into two tabs. - Anime= Jack was a human born and raised in the alien city, working as a wrestler in a gambling den. He also doubled as an informant to the SSSP. After noticing a string of murders, the SSSP sends Dan Moroboshi and Shinjiro Hayata to find Jack, hoping that he would know what was going on. After his wrestling match, Jack tells Moroboshi and Shinjiro about the recent serial killings. Jack gets to know Shinjiro after Morobhoshi leaves, until Black King, Jack's opponent from earlier, arrives to cut off their conversation by strangling Shinjiro. Fortunately, Moroboshi returns and scares the beast off. At the request of the SSSP, Jack set up Black King to fight Shinjiro in the city to force him to further develop his powers. After the deed is done and Shinjiro can now fly, he is thanked by Ide, who also apologizes. He also later helps the SSSP find Alien Igaru, identifying him as the one behind the serial killings. Jack was implied to gave been contacted by Seiji Hokuto to learn of Shinjiro's identity. He also planted or hacked into a camera in the subway to spy on Seiji, Shinjiro and Morboshi, but the camera was spotted and destroyed by the former. Agent Adad also meets up with Jack to tell him that he is looking for someone, a talented technician, but Jack does not want to help him. In the midst of night, Jack infiltrates the SSSP via rooftop, knocks out Yapool and puts him in a bag. }} Profile Stats *Age: 32 Years *Height: 188 cm *Weight: 116 kg Powers and Weapons *'Combat Prowess': Jack is clearly a grade above normal human fighters as he won a boxing match with rather large alien opponent. He won by knockout and with no visible injury. *'Information': Jack is an information broker and as such knows how to get information, particularly info that involves aliens and alien criminal activity. *'Alien Languages': Jack has knowledge of alien languages, as expected of a person living in the alien city. He demonstrated this with Red, translating his words for Shinjiro and even speaking back to him in his own language. Gallery Jack_2011_Manga.jpg Trivia ]] *Jack's voice actor, Keiji Fujiwara also voices Tony Stark/Iron Man in the Japanese dub of Marvel Cinematic Movies. Similarly, Tony and Shinjiro Hayata, the protagonist of the ULTRAMAN manga fight enemies with red-colored exosuits. Also, Iron Man's armor had been compared to the Ultraman Suit. *His name is a distinct nod to Ultraman Jack. **Another reference is the bracelet on his left wrist, a possible nod to the Ultra Bracelet Ultraman Jack wore. This bracelet seems important as Moroboshi commented that Jack needed someone's permission to use it. *Due to his name, the fact that he defeated not just one alien but Red, it is suspected by some fans that he may have the Ultraman Factor. *Jack was purposely designed to have resembled Hideki Goh from back during the time of Return of Ultraman, what connection they actually have beyond that is unknown. See also *Hideki Goh *Ultraman Jack Category:Human Characters Category:Allies Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)